Rinoa Yokoyama
Perfil * Nombre: '''横山リノア /Yokoyama Rinoa * '''Profesión: Actriz * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Tokyo, Japón * Signo zodiacal: Tauro * Agencia: '''Empire Entertainment Dramas * My Golden Life (KBS2, 2017) * Manhole: Wonderland's Feel (KVSJ, 2017) * Super Family (SBS, 2017) * Father, I'll Take Care of You (MBC, 2016-2017) * My Wife's Having an Affair This Week (jTBC, 2016) * Start Again (MBC, 2016) * The Producer (KVSJ, 2015) * A Daughter Just Like You (MBC, 2015) * Love & Secret (KBS2,2014 - 2015) * Discovery of Love (SBS, 2014) * Come! Jang Bo Ri (MBC, 2014) * Doctor Stranger (SBS, 2014) * Can we Love? (jTBC, 2014) * Melody of Love (KBS1, 2013) * Yeon Woo's Summer (KBS2, 2013) * Two Weeks (MBC, 2013) * All About My Romance (SBS, 2013) * Oh Ja Ryong is Coming (MBC, 2012) * Ugly Cake (MBC, 2012) * My Daughter Seo Young (KBS2, 2012) * Time Slip Dr. Jin (MBC, 2012) * Saving Madame Go Bong Shil (CSTV, 2011) * Just You (KBS, 2011) * The Daughters of Club Bilitis (KBS2, 2011) * Scent of a Women (SBS, 2011) * Baby-faced Beauty (KBS2, 2011) * It’s Okay, Daddy’s Daughter (SBS, 2010) * Stone (KBS2, 2010) * The Scarlet Letter (MBC, 2010) * Bad Guy (KBS2, 2010) * Lifelong Friends (SBS, 2009) * Two Wives (SBS, 2009) * Heading to the Ground (MBC, 2009) * The Sons of Sol Pharmacy House (KBS2, 2009) * White Lies (MBC, 2008) * My Life's Golden Age (MBC, 2008) * My Sweet City (SBS, 2008) * Powerful Opponents (KBS2, 2008) * You Are Very Good (KBS1, 2008) * I Hate You, But It's Fine (KBS1, 2007) * Golden Era of Daughter in Law (KBS2, 2007) * Ground Zero (MBC, 2007) * Capital Scandal (KBS2, 2007) * Several Questions That Make Us Happy (KBS2, 2007) * I Came in Search of a Flower (KBS2, 2007) * Salt Doll (SBS, 2007) * Love and Hate (SBS, 2006) * Fugitive Lee Doo Young (KBS2, 2006) * Common Single (SBS, 2006) * Over the Rainbow (MBC, 2006) * I Really Really Like You (MBC, 2006) * Dr. Kkang (MBC, 2006) * Wolf (MBC, 2006) * The Bizarre Bunch (KBS1, 2005) * Let's Go To The Beach (SBS, 2005) * Autumn Shower (MBC, 2005) * Wonderful Life (MBC, 2005) * Hong Kong Express (SBS, 2005) * Old Miss Diary (KBS, 2004) * Sorry I Love You (KBS2, 2004) * Lotus Flower Fairy (SBS, 2004) * What Happened in Bali (SBS, 2004) * Breathless (MBC, 2003) * Lovers (MBC, 2001) * The Clinic for Married Couples: Love and War (KBS, 1999) * Im Kkeok Jeong (SBS, 1996) * Fourth Republic (MBC, 1995) * Time and Tears (KBS, 1992) * Lethe's Song (KBS, 1991) * The Last Idol (MBC, 1988) * Daughter (MBC 1987) * Lifetime in the Country (MBC, 1980) Películas * The Table (2017) * Come Rain Come Shine (2011) * Twilight Gangsters (2010) * Girlfriends (2009) * Kill Me (2009) * Lovers of Six Years (2008) * My Dear Enemy (2008) * Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Si Do (2008) * Two Faces of My Girlfriend (2007) * Old Miss Diary (2006) * Ad-Lib Night (2006) * Birth of a Family (2006) * Green Chair (2005) * This Charming Girl (2005) * Sa-kwa (2005) * My Little Bride (2004) * Spring Breeze (2003) * My Tutor Friend (2003) * Show Show Show (2003) * Two Cops (1993) * Love Is Oh Yeah! (1993) * Our Twisted Hero (1992) * Theresa's Lover (1991) * Today's Woman (1989) Curiosidades * '''Debut: 1980 * Hobbies: Natación Galería Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActriz Categoría:Empire Entertainment